The Sakura Blossom and the Weasel
by WhenYouFell
Summary: Hey, people, this is the prequel in the sakura series! :throws confetti in air: after this... I can make other stories.. yeah. So, this is the story of how the romance between Sakura and Itachi came to be, yeah. Enjoy! and don't skimp out on the reviews!
1. Anger and Ideas

what's up guys? Thanks for the bunch of reviews on the last one-shot of the sakura

series. But it seems that I will be forced to write a prequel by the angry/sad people

that reviewed... Can't leave my loyal reviewers unsatisfied, can I?

besides...

points to sobbing/angry reviewers

They can be really scary ya know?

laughs nervously

anyhoodles, here's thanks to all the ppl who reviewed last time...

**kyuubi-lover-** laughs you'll probably enjoy this better seeing

as it's gonna be a mushy. As well as a bit comedic.

**bluephoenix711-** Thank you... hope you like this one just as

much!

**EnV-** Yes she does... I tend to write angst stuff more than is probably

healthy for me.. but here's a nice refreshing change for you.

**stealth67-** Sorry.. but... she's already dead... though here's a a nice

mushy prequel for you..

**AnimeGurlLuver-** I get that a lot... lol.

**Desumegami-** thank you, hope you enjoy this one just as much! -

**Itachi's Poison-** ummm... backs away slowly are you okay? ehe...

this one is not as sad... nice username btw.

**Midnight-Miko66- **ehe... here's part of the prequel... umm...so...

please don't kill me... laughs nervously

**faustine-** Gah! why do I have to make so many people cry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Regretfully... I also do not own

the song "Yours Truly" by Blindspott.

"talking"

_thinking_

_-lyrics-_

_inner sakura_

so yeah... enjoy

The Sakura Tree and the Weasel

She was so tired of this. Ever since she had been defeated by Itachi she

had been treated like dirt. She was about to explode in anger and absolute

frustration. For some reason, Itachi had decided to keep her hostage. She had

guessed it was because of his slowy deteriorating eyes. Having the mangekyou

sharingan on constantly must be extremely draining.

The only reason she had known about the effects of the sharingan was

Kakashi. She had once heard him complain about the pain his eye was causing

him and had decided to check it out.She had been only a few months from

completing Tsunade's training then and had been wanting to study the structure

of the advanced bloodline limits byakuugan and of course sharingan. What she

had found was that the effect of constantly having the sharingan on was causing

immense exertion of his eye. Not only was it eating away at his chakra but it was

also weakening the muscles in his eyes from the constant strain.

_-Faith full of holes_

_And Empty Promises_

_Are all that they had for you_

_Trade flesh and bone_

_For dirt and white crosses_

_To this earth we commit you-_

She didn't know how long Itachi had always kept his sharingan on but from

what she had seen so far it was a dangerously long time limit. If he had kept that

up, he would be blind by the age of twenty-nine. What if he couldn't even recover

from the sharingan's after-effects now? What if-

Wait. Had she just been worrying about Itachi?

The Uchiha Itachi?

Itachi who had murdered his entire clan without a second thought?

The one who had turned Sasuke into a power-hungry idiot who's only

constant thought was avenging his clan?

She was going insane, wasn't she.

_No you're not._

how do you know?

_I'm you... remember?_

Umm... oh yeah...

_Idiot._

Hey!

_Back to the subject, you aren't going insane just because your_

_worried about Itachi._

Ok... But that still doesn't explain why I was worrying about him in the first place.

_Ughhh! your so dense_.

Hey!

_Almost as dense as Naruto._

Hey!

_Has it ever occured to you that you might actually be attracted_

_to him?_

He- WHAT?

_You heard me._

Now your going insane, there is no way in hell that I even remotely like that

bastard.

_You sure?_

POSITIVE.

_Denial__-says in singsong voice-_

Whatever...

_Later._

Bye.

_-This is not goodbye_

_This is just a kiss before you die_

_This is not goodbye_

_Take my hand and close your eyes-_

With that Sakura went back to thinking over what inner Sakura said as

she trotted along-side Itachi and Kisame as a prisoner. They were of course,

heading back to Akatsuki headquarters. After remembering the remarks that

inner Sakura had made she glowered at Itachi's back subconciously. As if she

were trying to burn holes through his body. The thought echoed in her mind like

an unwanted parasite.

_Has it ever occured to you that you might actually be attracted to him?_

She snorted, muttering a 'yeah right' under her breath. Itachi meanwhile,

was getting agitated as well as extremely confused, he knew that Sakura had

been glaring at him only minutes ago. Only she had turned away and muttered

what sounded like a 'yeah right' underneath her breath. Was the kunoichi going

insane? Was he going insane?

_-Now hold on_

_To everything_

_You thought that they had for you_

_Life Love_

_And eternal grace_

_I won't forget you-_

After all, that would be the only plausible explanation for him bringing

her along. He'd have to use an excuse for bringing her to Akatsuki headquarters.

For bringing her to Akatsuki territory even. Perhaps he'd say that the kunoichi

would come useful, she had been trained by Tsunade. Or so the rumors said...

Come to think about it, he was going blind. And if she had been trained

by Tsuande, then she should have excellent medical skills, right? He'd have to

find out. But for now, that would be his excuse. He had brought the pink-haired

kunoichi along because of his eyes. Hopefully that would be a good enough of

an excuse.

_-This is not goodbye_

_This is just a kiss before you die_

_This is not goodbye_

_Take my hand and close your eyes-_

She began to hate him. Her hate as obvious as the sun's contrast to the

moon. Yet He did little else than to contradict her on her immaturity as well as

ignore her. That merely made her hate him more, While he retained a cool

demeanor, she was made to look like a fool. They had reached the Akatsuki

headquarters and she had been forced in the room -her- room that she would

be kept a prisoner.

She hated him for so many reasons, both questionable, and insane.

Reasons that tended to make no sense at all, but she didn't care. Sakura hated

'that damn weasel' quote, unquote, because he refused to break, refused to stand

down. He was always stronger, faster, smarter. He made her feel like she had felt

in Konoha, useless, weak, and pathetic.

_-And show me_

_You're not afraid_

_Show me_

_Show me_

_You're not afraid-_

She had hated him mostly for the fact that he had resembled the one she

had hated and still did hate with her very soul. Sakura despised the way that he

would look at her with (at times) those cold ebony eyes, that same tone of voice,

that same detachment. It made her want to cry, to kill, to run away, it was the only

thing she knew how to do when he was near. Run away.

The next months had passed slowly and dully, it had been the same schedule

every day in this so-called -hell hole-. Everyday he or Kisame would come, breakfast,

lunch and dinner only to give her food when she had given them information on the

-Kyuubi's host-, how she hated that title, as well as Konoha. Everytime she had

refused, even as missing-nin, she would not betray her beautiful village.

_-And if I could_

_I would take all the pain_

_For you_

_You know if I could_

_I would take all the pain_

_For you-_

They had only fed her when necessary, when she was on the brink of death,

did they grudgingly feed her. God, she was so bored and restless that if she didn't

do anything to expell all that extra energy, she would go literally insane! She paused,

what if... Muahahaha, she usually wasn't the prankster, but desperate times +did+

call for deperate measures; and believe me, she was desperate.

Mission: Give an Akatsuki member /one that wasn't gay/ inner sakura added,

a nosebleed. Sakura began to think about the possible candidates, eyes glinting

mischieviously in the artificial light of the room. Perhaps, she could beat the Uchiha,

what great fun it would be to mock him , she thought happily, and some of the best

bragging rights too.

_I will definately need a camera, _she thought, smirking like a psyco.

_-Pain for you_

_Close your eyes_

_Here's a kiss_

_Before you die -_

The clock's digital red letters burned innocently as she stared at it. She was

so _bored_! Four numbers glistened, as if to mock her.

"12:35 huh, wish I knew what day it was." she scowled.

Footsteps came closer to her door, she recognized those footsteps, ones that were always

evenly spaced and had constant control. (WYF: Give ya three guesses.) Her scowl deepened

as he entered the room, lunch tray in hand.

_-This is not goodbye_

_This is just a kiss before you die_

_This is not goodbye_

_Take my hand and close your eyes-_

"Itachi."

"Sakura."

"I'm bored and i'm restless. Spar me."

he raised an eyebrow,

"nani?"

"You heard me, spar me. S-P-A-R space M-E."

"i'm not deaf, kunoichi. But do you honestly think that a weak excuse for a ninja such as yourself -

could beat me?"

She twitched.

In konoha, she had been the weak one.

In konoha, she was always last, being overshadowed by all others.

She had hated it.

"Shut the hell up."

A kunai slithered in an inhuman speed landing dangerously

close to the tip of his nose between his fingers.

Sakura stalked away, another sparring partner

was needed.

Inner Sakura was screaming for blood.

Itachi frowned, nobody had talked the way she had to him and lived.

So why was she the exception?

The thought of killing her hadn't even crossed his mind.

He growled and stalked past the door, she shouldn't have left her room.

He had after-all, forbidden her to. Sighing half in agitation and half in anger,

Itachi set down the tray of food and stalked after her.

_-And show me_

_You're not afraid_

_Show me_

_Show me_

_And show me_

_You're not afraid-_

dun dun dun! What will happen next? find out next chapter!

geez... that sounds so freakin' corny... anyway, review and

tell me how you liked chapter two.


	2. mishaps and mayhem

**Okay. Let me just say - Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated **

**in like … a year. I just entered High school after I moved and I didn't know anyone. It was kind of **

**stressful since I'm an extremely introverted person. Thank you guys so much for reading and **

**reviewing, you're all so amazing, you're my heroes! 33333**

**I know that my explanation still doesn't give me much of an excuse and I'm sorry. Also, my muse **

**is currently on vacation, but I'm working on it! I love you guys so much and I can't believe I'm still **

**getting reviews after all this time. So, love to the faithful and thanks for the new readers.**

**Also-**

**EnV- Thanks for reviewing! Haha, that's fun to say, frustrated … - **

**Kyuubi-lover- Yes, I totally remember you, and look! Your name is in the fic again! -**

**Oh noes! Itachi flew away? We must catch him! He needs to get primped for his upcoming **

**scenes! XDDDD**

**Sesshoumaru13- Oh, definitely some major kissage coming soon. Muahahahaha!**

**Hmmm lemon. Most likely not, but, I'll think about it. It's definitely NOT my forte.**

**Pink Weasel- ahhh, sorry, I did the exact opposite of your request. cries**

**Sillymail- Man …. I really need to get on track and start writing like crazy, huh.**

**Discaimer: I don't own Naruto … Stop rubbing it in my face! goes in secluded dark corner and **

**cries **

**ON WITH THE FIC I SAY! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stalked down the hallway the way a huntress would, her demeanor was

cold and calculating, she walked as though she owned the place. When Deidara saw her

he stopped, blinking unsurely.

"Ano ….Sakura-san," he said in a asking manner.

"What?" Was her fierce and cutting reply, Deidara winced.

"Gomen, Dei-chan, I'm just kinda crabby right now, so, what was it you needed?" she

said, sighing and running a hand through her unwashed and dull pink locks.

"Ah …. You aren't supposed to be out of your room … un, Sakura-san, un."

'crap,' she thought, inner Sakura was screaming, 'think! Think!' Suddenly a bright idea

struck her, she was going to kill two birds with one stone.

"Dei-chan?"

"Yes? Sakura-san?"

"I REALLY need a shower, I mean, how long has it been since my last one? I can't even

tell because there aren't any windows in my room, I probably smell bad too, huh?"

"Oh okay," Deidara replied happily and obliviously.

"Follow me, and Sakura-san," he said a bit nervously.

"Hmmm…?"

"You were starting to smell a bit … unpleasant… DON'T HURT ME!" Deidara exclaimed

shielding himself from Sakura's furious glare and what he assumed, her soon rampaging attack.

Sakura twitched and muttered, "yeah, yeah, just show me the way already."

"ehehehe.. O-Okay…" Was Deidara's precarious reply.

They traveled quickly through the Akatsuki halls and towards their destined location.

Deidara unknowing of Itachi's murderous aura furiously looking for them or Sakura's plotting and

evil look and smile. When they finally reached one of the few bathroom of the headquarters Sakura

began her plot.

"Hmm… towels are here and extra akatsuki clothes here, and un, here's the shampoo and stuff

and …" Deidara explained while Sakura began to put on a very innocent look.

"Dei-chan?" She asked, eyes wide and blinking cutely.

"hmm?" he muttered.

"Can you wash my back?"

"sure …E-EH?!" Deidara's eyes grew wide as he stumbled backwards.

"Please? Onegai? It's just that I was doing some push-ups, because I needed to exercise and

my arms are a bit sore … so … Please?"

Sakura employed her irresistible 'kicked puppy' pout that always had men fall down at

her knees. Her deviously plooting pink head was full of these trickeries. They were her most

precious artillery when she was not on a mission.

"A..A-Aa … okay," Deidara mumbled blushing crimson.

"Arigatou!" The pink-haired she-devil exclaimed as she hugged Deidara fiercely.

Unbeknownst to the unsuspecting and innocent S-class criminal, Inner Sakura was laughing

with insane happiness on the inside. The only sign of this being the slightly off and frightening glint in

Sakura's happy eyes that might make you want to question her sanity. You could practically _hear _

the devil laughing in the background, complete with roaring fires, screams of pain and all.

The Bathroom was a nice size, glinting pristine white and shiny. It made Sakura's eyes tear

up from the pain. The room flashed painfully bright and she watched in an amused fashion as Deidara's

shaking hands began to draw a bath for her. The strawberry kunoichi'sasdf gaze was similar to that of

a lioness stalking her prey before the mad dash of survival.

"Deidara," She spoke in a soft voice, "don't turn around. I'm going to start undressing."

She smirked when she saw his hands twitch and his mostly hidden neck grow red.

"A-Ah …."

She stripped down and folded her clothes, layering them in such a fashion that her panties and

bra would not be seen. Then, reaching for a plush and soft white towel, of which there were quite a few,

she wrapped her body and told Deidara to close his eyes. He quickly complied and she stepped into

the steaming water and situated herself comftorbly. Turning the towel this way and that to make sure

that it would not fall during the 'mission' that she had assigned herself.

"Mmmmmm.. This is really nice."

Sakura turned her gaze toward the pitiable Akatsuki member who currently looked as though he had

suffered under severe full-body sunburns.

"You can turn around now!" Her happy voice chirped in the bathroom and echoed softly.

When Deidara did as she has suggested, he was not met by the sight he had thought of and was

heavily relieved. Not because she was ugly, but because she was more of a person he would rather be

friends with and it would be awkward to have any other kind of relationship. He smiled and nodded.

"So, are you ready for your back to be washed?" His voice had calmed down considerably.

She nodded childishly and her pink tresses bobbed in the air.

"Yeah!" Her face was filled with a wide smile as she thought of when her mother used to do the same

thing for her.

Try as she might, Sakura could not imagine having another kind of relationship with Deidara other

than the soothing friendship they had now. She was positive that he had felt the same. Deidara reached over

and grabbed a sponge after pulling back his sleeves. He squeezed some body scrub on it and rubbed the

sponge against itself to lather it together.

Sakura pulled the towel on her body upwards in the front so that it would lower a bit in the back, her

hair had already been tied up tightly when she had removed her clothing form before. Deidara rubbed the sponge

on her tense shoulders and accidentally brushed a cut from when she had destroyed her room in a prior attempt

to escape.

Sakura hissed lightly and flinched. Deidara simply mumbled an apology and continued on when Sakura

had received a playful and evil idea. She reached in front of her and pointed her fingers upward underneath the

water. She spread her fingers slightly and jerked her arms backward in a flash of movement, sloping to the right

of the tub to avoid the mini tsunami that attacked Deidara.

Deidara simply stared wide-eyed at the wave of water that splashed onto him. He didn't expect anything

of the sort and had startled when Sakura had suddenly disappeared and hadn't noticed the wave until a while later

since he was wondering where Sakura had gone. He sputtered indignantly squawaked while flailing around, only

stopping when he heard Sakura's wheezing laughter. She was laughing so hard that breathing had become difficult

and she had begun wheezing.

He frowned and leaned forward into the tub to repay her for her evil deed when she startled him by moving

forward and splashing him again. His mouth opened in shock and he gaped, soon wending waves of water at her as

well. What they hadn't realized was their close positioning and the murderous aura approaching quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi had closed in and targeted her chakra. He was standing outside the door and was pondering on if he

should enter or not when he heard splashing and sputtering. His eyes widened the briefest fraction when he heard

her laughing and more splashing and his mind had been made up. Stepping forward confidently he gripped the

cold metal doorknob and stepped inside.

His eye twitched and he let out a strangled noise of surprise.

"nghnmph!"

Both persons immediately stopped their actions and stared at him in surprise. Both the blond and pink haired

persons looked at him and then each other. Finally noticing their closeness both pulled apart and laughed nervously

at him. Deidara followed Itachi's gaze, seeing that he had not moved in a while his eyes widened while simultaneously

turning a deep purple.

Sakura was irritated, both men had not said anything more and were currently staring at her in a wide eyed

fashion. She jumped when Deidara's nose had begun spewing blood and followed his gaze to her …….

Uncovered chest.

"GAH! PERVERTS!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and began throwing an array of body and hair care products at the

unsuspecting men with an unbelievable strength.

Attaining numerous bruises both retreated, Itachi albeit more calmly than Deidara, namely because of the slow

and numb shock. He was glad for the akatsuki jacket then, very glad, it covered the bottom half of his face. Including

his severely bleeding nose.

Deidara had still and always think of Sakura as only a friend. But he was a man. A man first, a shin obi second,

and a friend third. That was his way of life and that's how he would live until his death, which could quite possibly be quite

sooner than her expected. By the hands of a very pissed off kunoichissss none the less He ran down the hallway an

frantically began thinking of a hiding place for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Haaaaaaa, XD I lol myself. **

**That was uber fun, yesh? Well, nearly four pages isn't too bad, ne? and look, it's not a songfic! Le gaspe!**

**Hmmmm wel, you know the drill, review my luverlies!**

**hugs you**


End file.
